Trapped in the game and loving it!
by sarronxo
Summary: Sarah is a normal twenty year old who loves to play Elder Scrolls V Skyrim. One day she is thrown into the world of Skyrim, and has to survive the harsh world. Join her as she faces love, betrayal, and an adventure she'll never forget.
1. Chapter 1-Trapped and arrival

TRAPPED IN THE GAME AND LOVING IT!

**FANFICTION FOR ELDER SCROLLS (DON'T OWN NAME, GAME, OR MOST OF THE CHARACTERS BUT THE STORY.) This is the first story I have put on this site, thank you for reading. :D**

**Part one- Trapped and learning**

I sat in my room playing Skyrim again. I created my female Dovahkiin, or Dragonborn, a legendary warrior with a dragon soul. The Dragonborn is meant to take down dragons and the world eater, Alduin. The female is a Nord with golden tan. Her hair was shoulder length and as dark as raven's feathers. Eyes a dark brown, like the color of chocolate; lips painted with red tint. I sat there with despondent expression on my face, which is a usual expression unless I'm angry. As I was putting on my Nord that was dressed in rags, the usual attire in the beginning of the game, I heard something. I dismissed it thinking is one of the neighbors in the apartment complex, and continued with my business that is until heard the sound again.

_ What in the world is that sound_, I thought as I looked around the room, _where is it coming from? _

I put the controller down on the floor and I got from my seat and looked around the one bedroom apartment looking for what could possibly make that abnormal sound. I checked in my tiny kitchen, the coffee maker, the fridge, the bathroom, even looked around my TV and PlayStation 3 and nothing. I couldn't find the direct direction of the sound that seemed to get louder with every beat of my heart. It was squealing and groaning sound as if something was tearing apart and getting crushed at the same time. Then I gave up trying to find the distracting sound and sat down on the couch that was directly in front 32 inch TV. I was reaching for my controller when the sound grew very high pitched to unbearable degree. Alarmed my head snapped up to the TV and I gasped. There was a tear in the middle of the screen and spilling out of the TV was light that was growing brighter by the second.

_Wh-wh-what the hel-! _Before I could even finish that thought the light and the disturbing sounds engulfed my senses. Blinding and deafing all my senses except the fear that seem to press into my chest like a boulder replaced my heart.

Scared and disoriented, I could feel the floor disappear from under my feet and I could feel myself falling. I let out an earth shattering scream as I feel and closed my eyes as the light swallowed me whole.

_Please someone help me I don't want to die, _was the last thought I had before everything went dark.

…..

Chirping, that was the first the thing I heard, the birds communicating with each other, slowly feeling came to me I groaned as I could feel pain all over my body. It felt like someone ran me over with a truck. I never been in this much pain before, even breathing hurt. My hands were gripping the ground, little pin pricks of grass grazed my hand.

_Grass? _I thought to myself, I begin to open my eyes only to shut them again. Momentarily blinded by a bright light, my eyes open again and try to adjust. My eyes are greeted by the sight of a clear blue sky and three birds flying in circle. I blink again trying to clear the banging headache, as I try to sit-up. All five of my senses are working on over drive as I scan the area. I can smell wet earth around me, I can see huge trees surrounding me, and my mouth is dry. _Where am I? _I can feel the panic seize my entire body as my mind races. I look down to see I'm still wearing my blue jeans; my white V-neck t-shirt; and my champion blue, black, and white shoes.

I calm my breathing I got to calm myself down and try to find out my legs crossed under me.

_Ok I'm sitting in the middle of a forest, having no idea how I got here in the first place. By myself and cold, first things first where am I? _That's the million dollar question isn't it?

I heard something behind just now, like a branch cracking, silently panicking I turn around to face what made that sound. A man with light brown armor was coming toward me. He had blue skin, red eyes, and was taller than my 5'5 height. He had handsome face I can see that from this far. He had long black hair that had blue highlights that went past his shoulders.

_Wait a minute-blue skin, red eyes, he looks like a dark elf; and that armor-where have I seen that before? _

A Dark Elf is staring right at me, with his piercing red eyes and Dark Elves only exist in…..

We stared at one another without moving, sizing one another like two animals sizing up their opponents. I stood up slowly gauging in his reaction to my movement. Seeing no change in his expression I stood up straight with my legs parted, standing ready for whatever may come. I took a lot of karate and tae koi do classes as kid, so I stood ready for a fight or to take off if I have to. The Dark Elf started to walk closer and stopped again a few feet ahead of me.

"Excuse me sir," my voice sounded a little weird I sounded like the non-playable characters in Skyrim. The man cocked his head to the right and his face took a curious air.

"Yes," he said looking right at me with his hands resting on above his hips. His eyes slowly raked my form and question left his mouth.

"What are you wearing?" He waved his hand gesturing toward my outfit. I looked down at my clothes then back at him.

"Um, these are my clothes, but before you ask another question," I saw him open his mouth to probably say something. "Where am I?"

The man face settled of one of bemusement, he threw his arms out wide as if he was presenting something grand. "Why this the great land of the north, and home to Nords, the coldest and harshest climate-this lady is Skyrim!"

Yep my hunch was correct I somehow got inside of my video game with absolutely no way to get out. Oh my god I have to also have to find a way to survive in here! Ah crap!

….

The Dark Elf gazed at the Nord with the unusual attire with curiosity. The Nord looked at him with awe and fear, as the Elf was telling the Nord of their location there was something that flickered in her eyes. Though he never really liked Nords especially the ones in Windhelm, he found this one to be very beautiful. She had face that looked like it was made by the Gods hands. She had vibrant green-blue eyes, which had hypnotizing effect, high cheekbones, a well-balanced nose-not long and not button shaped, and lips inviting one such as he.

"Are you here by yourself?" He asked the girl who looked to be at least nineteen years old. She nodded her head; her long black hair covered her like shroud. He thought about it, and it didn't seem right to leave her by herself here in the harsh wilderness of Skyrim.

"How about you come with me for now." He said calmly to the girl, who now stood staring at him with a little smile.

"Ok thank you so much." She said with gratitude in her voice.

_This is going to be interesting. _The dark Elf smiled and he beckoned the girl to come with him.


	2. Chapter 2-learning the ropes and wolves

Chapter two-Learning the ropes and Wolves

Here I am walking in the snow following the Dark Elf I met today, having no idea where we are heading. I know I shouldn't trust him but as he's the only one that I have encountered I have no real choice. The wind blew hard against me causing my hair to move around my vision like a curtain. Strange the wind is bitingly cold and I barely feel cold. Sure it's chilly but not to point it is unbearable like how it was when I was lying on the cold earth like I was this morning. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the idea that I'm actually here, I'm in Skyrim; if you think about it it's pretty neat. I mean who hasn't entertained the thought of being inside the world of your game. I chuckle when I remember this past Halloween when I dressed as a character in Skyrim. The Dark Elf turned to glance back at me when he heard me laugh.

"Is something amusing Miss?" He said with an eyebrow raised, his voice is deep and smooth. I shook my head no, as we continue to walk. The man shrugged his shoulders and continued to look forward.

"The place where I set camp is just nearby. By the way where do you reside here in Skyrim?" I stood still for a second and then hurried to catch up to the Dark Elf. Do I tell him that I came from a different plain, that I came from a world that made his world an entertainment to excite a mass of people? No, I don't think I will tell him the truth I think coming up with a lie would be better. Besides he'll probably think I'm crazy. Maybe I should say I don't remember where. Yeah, I probably should do that.

"I don't remember where I came from, I just remember waking in the middle of the forest." I bit my lips, hoping that my lie worked and he won't try to dig any deeper.

"Nothing; nothing at all you don't remember your kin or anything?" He turned completely around to face me, and I shook my head no again and looked down on the ground. I heard him blow out a breath and the crutch from the snow let me know he was moving. It wasn't until his boots where directly within my sight did I look up. He placed both of his hands on my shoulders and looked straight into my eyes.

"Why don't you stay with me for a while," He said to me, my goodness is his voice smooth. He could be reading me a dictionary and still not bore me.

"Ok, I'll stay with you," I said in a whisper.

"My name is Sano and yours?" He smiled at me, his white teeth shiny against the contrast of his blue skin.

"M-my name is Sarah," I stuttered out. He stepped back and turned around and continued walking.

…

We made it to his camp where there was a bed roll and knapsack that made up his camp. He also started a fire near his things and the warmth coming from it was inviting. He went over to his knapsack and unfastened the other bedroll.

"I am so glad I thought to bring another bedroll. After a few times of losing one I just bring spares," he chuckled. He unrolled the mat and gestured for me to take a seat. I sat cross legged on the mat as he threw some firewood into the dying fire.

"Sarah do you happen to have any particular skills," He took a seat on the other bedroll, and looked at me.

"Well I'm pretty good in hand to hand combat but other than that I have no experience." I shrugged and turned to look at him to see his reaction. He had a thoughtful expression on his handsome blue face.

"Well I think I can teach a few things, if you want," He said.

I thought about it and agreed it would help me survive so I was down for whatever he had to teach me.

He smiled and uncrossed his legs and stood up. He held out his hand toward me and said, "Let's get started then."

…..

Hours past until it was night fall, my body was exhausted from the grueling practice from this morning. We went through the basics from fighting hand to hand to fighting with a sword. I had cuts and bruises but he taught me a healing spell to fix that. I sat cross-legged wrapped in a cloak, lined with animal fur, as Sano was cooking some of the venison he had in his pack.

I jumped when I heard wolves howling, they sounded really close. I glanced at Sano, and saw his head snap up to the sound. He reached for the sword resting on his hip. His head swiftly looking around trying to pin point the noise of the wolves. Suddenly he looked at me or perhaps behind as hand pulled the blade from its sheath. I looked behind me as the wolves came out of the tree line, I hurriedly stood from where I sat and raced to stand next to Sano. I looked at his belt and saw the dagger. I pulled it from the sheath that held the small blade, and took a stance with my other hand glowing with a flame spell.

The wolves were coming closer, their fur was gray and their eyes glowed with hunger. Their teeth was slick with salvia, breath was panting out from their jaws. They began to circle us and I position myself so we were back to back. I waited for them to make a move, I kept my eyes on the wolves, and finally one of them took the plunge.

Growling and racing from my right came tearing through the snow toward me. I lifted my right hand and shot flame toward the wolf. The snow of burnt hair and flesh reached my nose. The wolf's corpse was black and twisted onto the snow with flame still eating away at the beast.

Oh my God that is so cool, but the smell is revolting. I would have started gagging but the wolves started their attack. One of the wolves bit into my hand that held the dagger. Shit, I thought as the pain speared throughout my left arm. I tried shaking it off but that didn't work; as my eyes started to water, I balled my right hand into a fist surging with a flame spell and punched the wolf's face. I felt Sano move from me and heard a whoosh as his blade came down on one of the mongrels. The wolf that was biting down on my now bloodied left arm let go when it's face erupted in flames. My arm is hurting like all hell but I didn't have time to heal it as the remaining five wolves were closing in. Two of the five where coming at me while the remaining three were keeping Sano busy. One of the wolves was aiming for my leg so I tried slashing at it but it back off. Damn thing is toying with me. My eyes narrowed on the beasts and I shot two fire balls at the wolves; one went down the other missed the wolf completely as it came forward and bit onto my thigh. I screamed out in pain as blood dripped down my leg and onto the snow covered ground. I slammed the blade into the wolf's skull. The blood was warm as it burst from the wolf. The blade unseen pierced the wolf's brain tearing the flesh and finally I pulled the blade out; letting the carcass of the wolf to fall.

Turning around at the exact moment killed one of the three wolves, I saw one running toward his back. Before I could run to help he swirled around with his right hand shot ice toward the wolf, and as the wolf fell toward the ground with a thud, he turned to plunge his iron sword into the wolf's body and throwing its body to the side. We looked to each other both of us panting out, he was untouched as I fell to the ground panting out because the pain in my arm and thigh. I focused healing magic into my thigh and arm, the blood dried and cracked against the newly closed wounds.

Well that's one way to end the night, I thought bitterly.


	3. Chapter 3-The Dream

**Chapter three-The Dream**

**A/N:**** I'm so sorry it took me forever to update this story, I have a couple of excuses for it but I'm sure you don't want to hear them. So I'm going to try to make up for the lost time. Again I'm very sorry for the wait and I hope this chapter makes up for it. **

After the fight with the wolves and healing wounds caused by the mutts; Sano took out a dagger and started to cut into the wolves skinning them. I turned away disgusted with the display. I figured I'll help out and started dragging the dead wolves to him as he worked. It took an hour before he finish collecting the pelts of the wolves before we turned in for the night. What we didn't notice was that we were being watched by a pair of yellow eyes.

…..

(The Dream)

_I was running in my dream, my bare feet hitting the mind numbing cold ground as my feet took off. I couldn't remember what I was running from I just knew the fear coursing through my veins. My breath rushed out in heavy pants as my chest and sides burned in exhaustion but I still ran like a bat out of hell. Racked with fear as I could feel the presence I been trying to escape was closing in on me. Its wet and oppressing breath was wrapping around me. Tears stung my eyes as I knew that I would not escape this thing behind me. I could see that I was heading toward the edge of the cliff. So I stopped and turned around facing my doom. There stood a dark cloud and the only thing I could see was a pair of giant yellow eyes and wide grin of sharp, jagged teeth. _

"_Embrace me," it hissed out at me as steam seemed to escape its mouth._

"_Who are you?" I asked my words barely out in a whisper, my body seem to shake in either fear or the cold I wasn't sure. _

"_Embrace Me," it repeated as it closed in, it's eyes swirling in an hypnotizing way drawing me in as light wrapped around its body._

"_I-I'm scared." My eyes were glued to the looming cloud of blackness that was obscuring its form from my eyes. _

"_**EMBRACE ME!" **__it roared as the light twisted around then shot out toward me wrapping me in colors of silver and gold as the blackness cleared and the form was presented to me. _

_A gasp left me stunned as I was presented with the form of a large reptilian with wings so large it made the planes back home look like toys. It's scales were the color of gold and ebony with sliver etchings designed into each scale and its body began to writhe in the gold and silver light as its body combusted in flames and its soul rushed into my body. And one word was the only thing that I heard before I fell onto the ground into unconsciousness. __**Dovahkiin.**_

…

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short the next one will be better I promise. Please tell what you thought. Please a leave a comment.**


	4. Chapter 4- Attack at Helgen part one

Chapter Four-Attack at Helgen Part one

**Again I'm very sorry for not updating sooner; I was very busy this week. Any ways enjoy! **

I awoke in a cold sweat unsure of what the dream could mean. At first I thought I could chalk it up at just what it appeared to be: a dream. But the more I think about it the more real it seemed to be. I remember the exhaustion in my body when I couldn't run anymore; the terror I felt after I stared at the piercing yellow eyes; it's magnificent body tattooed with shapes and swirls that I believe was a language of some sort; and the flames that licked up its body till it was nothing but ash as its life force constricted and swallowed my form whole.

My eyes now open to run over the now familiar camp that I shared with Sano. My breathing was coming out in pants as the dream lingered in my thoughts. Sweat coated my body, stinging my eyes with its salty fluid. I rose myself up pushing the animal pelt off of me as I struggled to breathe. I glanced over and saw the bottle of mead-which is a honey based alcohol- inside Sano's pack. I got up trying to regain my balance as my unsteady legs walked over to retrieve it. I pulled it out the back and struggled to pull the cork out. Frustrated I pulled my knife out at stabbed into the cork, slowly pulling the knife, hoping to uncork only to have it pull out but it lessened the resistance considerably as I was able to pull out the cork. Satisfied I drank the sweet and harsh liquid letting the burn erase the night terror that plagued my thoughts.

"Rough night," I look over to see Sano sharpening his dagger with a stone. I nodded my head as I swallowed the liquid wincing slightly as the liquid unfamiliar with its sting.

"Here," he pointed at the plate that had cooked slices of meat and a couple pieces of bread-"that's your breakfast."

"Thank you Sano," I said to the dark elf, walking over to the food. I sat by the camp fire as the flames ate the firewood-twigs and logs, fire licking the bottom of the camping pot. I could smell something in the pot and stared at it before turning to Sano.

"Hey Sano what's cooking in the pot?" I said to him, he didn't turn to me and he continued to sharpen his dagger as he answered "Vegetable soup it's our dinner," he had a friendly smile on his face. Now that I think about it Sano, from the day we started traveling, seemed like a nice guy, I mean I haven't seen any dark intentions yet but that doesn't mean I'm letting my guard down.

….

(This morning in the camp while Sarah slept; Sano's Point of view in third Person.)

Sano was cooking the dinner when he noticed that his traveling companion was restlessly moving in her sleep. Her long dark hair was covering her face and her body jerked and she mumbled. He thought about waking her when she suddenly sat up and rubbed her eyes. From he sat he could she was sweating profusely, wondering to himself if she had a fever. She approached his pack and retrieved the mead and drank heavily from it.

He told her that he prepared breakfast for her without looking back her as he worked on his elven dagger, dragging the stone against it, sharpening it to perfection; he smiled thinking about Sarah.

It hasn't been a week yet and this girl is already getting to me. I really haven't been this way since I was younger. He chuckled quietly, shaking his head. Maybe….no I will not think about it now. Right now I should finish up with sharpening my blades.

…

After Sparring with Sano using hand to hand combat down to some magic warding; they settled down to a bowl of hot vegetable soup with some meat pieces dropped into it, and some bread to mop up the juices. The food was good and warmed their stomachs as each had a cup of mead sharing a small conversation.

"You are doing quite well, I'm sure you'll become a good warrior soon," Sano smiled, pleased with how fast Sarah was learning in the art of combat and magic. Sarah seemed to have a natural talent towards destruction and restoration magic and Sano wondered maybe that she was mixed with some dark elf blood in her veins. He plans on teaching her about stealth soon to see how she would fair.

"I have you to thank I wouldn't have had done so well if I didn't have a great teacher." I said grinning, Sano had pushed me to my limit today and the attractive dark elf didn't even break a sweat. He gave bruises as taught me have to block and counter to a variety of strikes; he gave me burns as he taught me to block then with warding-which was a magical shield that the caster casts in front of them to block magical attacks. I found that it does nothing when comes down to real weapons though. I healed the burns and bruises with some restoration but it did nothing against the throbbing pain from the former bruises. I smiled has it only been a few days ago that I arrived here in Skyrim; the climate is cold and the terrain hostile with bandits, forsworn, wild animals, and trolls. Thanks to Sano I had learned a couple new spells: frostbite and sparks. I thought it would be easy since fire was pretty to control it wasn't. I learned about how to conjure them in my hands by using the tomes that were in Sano's pack.

It took me a while to even get it to show in my hand. It took me seven tries to feel them in my hands. Frostbite I could feel the dead cold against my palms and sparks- it was like been shocked but in reverse. Now came the moment of truth as I breathed calmly in and out before shooting at a nearby tree- first with frostbite looking in amazement as the shear cold becoming a blast of ice layering the tree till I could feel the exhaustion of using too much magick.

I collapsed on to the ground my body feeling like a dead weight. My breathing came out in a rush and I was sweating profusely, "shit." Sano walked right next to my prone body, his feet crushing the grass lightly and stopped next to me. Not making a sound for a moment, before his body closer as he handed a bottled with blue liquid. After years of playing this game-since its release date- I had Skyrim long enough to know that he was giving me a magick potion. His dunmer face was all friendly and his eyes-his blood red eyes sparkled like liquid rubies that were full of amusement.

"Tired there," he chuckled when my fingers wrapped around the bottle. You would think a blue bar would alert me but no I get the fun job of feeling like a just finished moving into a house by myself.

"Drink this up and you will better even though you will have to suffer a bad after taste," he said to me. The "bad after taste" was the understatement of the year, it was damn near awful. By the Gods' of Aedra it tasted like bug juice wrapped in leathery bacon- good god! I shuddered in disgust as the blue liquid slid down my throat.

After catching my breath and drinking down the magick potion, which Sano handed to me; Sano told me that potions were dyed so people would know which one does what. My body began to feel better- rejuvenated; I got back up and charged my hands with the spell, sparks and fired against the same tree that blasted frostbite. Sano just sat cross legged on the ground as I worked my magic. The lightening shot from hands and hit the tree, it burned right through the ice and shot the bark of the tree. Burning it and caused a mark to be left on the tree where the burnt ashes of the targeted area were burnt black. I smiled a tiredly as I saw my progress and sat on the ground. By the gods blood I was tired.

Sano walked and kneeled next to me and handed me a small bottle of mead.

"Here you go," he smiled and I took a long pull. The good news is that they were nearing a town called Helgen, according to the map they were two days away. The bad news is though I don't know why but the name of our destination stroked my brain- like something very important was there; and the feeling didn't sit well with me at all. Well, tomorrow we leave camp and start our two day journey to Helgen; Time to get some rest.

…

The next two days we traveled along the road. Occasionally a merchant passes us by or a couple of wolves would come around but other than that the road was empty. As we neared the road that will take us to Helgen I realized why I had a problem coming here. In the beginning of the game this is the town when the-Oh crap! I looked up to Sano, who was walking in front of me.

"Sano," I cried out as I ran toward him, he looked back at me startled. It was too late a bunch of men and women in imperial armor jumped us, and the only thing I remember before I was knocked out was reaching out to Sano.

…

**Did you like it hate it? Give me some feedback and what you would like in the story. **

**Thanx **


End file.
